


An Act of Kindness

by Janatee



Series: Captain Hill [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that she wasn’t all stooped over and he could see her face, Steve had to admit she was gorgeous. Piercing eyes and pretty lips, with a striking jawbone. Little pieces of her hair stuck to her forehead, and he fought the urge to brush them back with his hand." </p><p>Maria is late for work, and Steve’s car breaks down. They both end up at the bus stop in the rain, and Steve offers her his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for an anonymous prompt, and was originally posted to oswink.tumblr.com

Maria hurried through the pouring rain. Until she got a car, her mornings were dictated by the bus schedule, which meant sleeping through her alarm clock was hell. _This is such a Monday,_ she thought. Goodness knows what was waiting for her once she got to the office.

 

When she arrived at the bus stop, she hunched over and pulled the back of her jacket over her head, hopping back and forth from foot to foot to warm up. She checked her watch; she still had five minutes. _Just brilliant._

“Excuse me?” said a voice. She looked up, squinting at the man next to her.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“Do you want to share my umbrella?” he said.

“I don’t need any random acts of kindness today, thank you,” she replied.

“It’s really not a bother,” he said, “It’s big enough for two.”

 

On a normal day, she would have kept her dignity, but she did not want to spend the next five minutes trying to ignore this guy while she got even more soaked.  
“Fine,” she said, and he held it over her, careful to leave space between them.

“I’m Steve,” he said.

“Maria,” she replied.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “Do you normally leave home without an umbrella during rainy season?”

“I was in a bit of a hurry this morning,” she said.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve replied.

 

***

 

 

Now that she wasn’t all stooped over and he could see her face, Steve had to admit she was gorgeous. Piercing eyes and pretty lips, with a striking jawbone. Little pieces of her hair stuck to her forehead, and he fought the urge to brush them back with his hand.

“Who are you?” she asked, “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m a teacher at the high school. My car broke down, so I’m taking the bus for a few days.”

“Welcome to the club.”  
“I’m not sure if that was neighborly or sarcastic,” he said.

“I don’t know myself, most days,” she replied, “What do you teach?”

“Art,” he said sheepishly, “I know. Not the most prestigious career, but I think it’s important.”

“Mmm,” she said.

“I was expecting another comment there,” he said.

“I figure I should keep my wisecracks to myself around the guy keeping me dry.”

“Fair point,” he said, laughing.

 

***

 

They talked until the bus got there, and they talked on the bus until she had to leave. He waved as she got off, and she nodded back at him.

 

But the next day, he was still there. And the day after that. And the day after that. At the end of the week, he pulled up to the bus stop in a car and rolled down the window.

“Hey,” he called, “Ready to give up the bus for good?”

She tried to hide her smile.  
“What’ll it cost me?” she called.

“Cup of coffee and we’re even,” he said.


End file.
